Famille Maudite
by bellatrix92
Summary: Et si ses erreurs passées avaient des conséquences, non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur ses descendants? Parviendront-ils à échapper au passé sombre de celui qui aima Bellatrix jusqu'à la fin? Cette fic est tirée de "les trois soeurs dans la tourmente"
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: L'histoire prend en compte les livres jusqu'au cinq, quelques mois après le désastreux épisode du ministère, Rodolphus et d'autres mangemorts s'évadent d'Azkaban. Pour le mari de Bellatrix, une sacrée série de péripéties s'annonce, d'autant que son épouse est enceinte de plusieurs mois.**

**Entre temps le couple s'enfonce dans la disgrâce, incapable de réparer les tords commis au ministère, bientôt Rodolphus n'y tient plus. Mais peut-on réellement cesser d'être mangemort? Et si ses erreurs passées avaient des conséquences, non seulement pour lui et pour sa femme mais aussi sur ses descendants? Parviendront-ils à échapper au passé sombre de celui qui aima Bellatrix du début à la fin? A quel prix?**

**Dans cette fanfic, les deux derniers livres ne sont pas pris en compte, Dumbledore ne meurt pas, et Bellatrix n'est pas l'ainée des Black mais la plus jeune.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Cette fic est en partie tirée de ma première fic inachevée que l'on peut trouver sur Bellatrix92 (skyrock), je manquais alors sérieusement de maturité mais j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire à laquelle j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps. Du coup je vais m'en servir et voir ce que je peux en tirer, l'histoire change toutefois complètement, l'intrigue sera donc différente et centrée sur d'autre personnages. Quelques scènes toutefois seront similaires ou presque.**


	2. l'après ministère

Il était prés de deux heures du matin, une femme était assise sur la rambarde d'un balcon, dans un manoir. Elle était grande, mince et élancée, portait de très longs cheveux bruns et épais détachés qui masquaient son visage émacié et voilaient ses grands yeux vert d'eau.  
Elle portait des vêtements un peu trop grands pour elle et défraichis par le temps, il s'agissait d'une longue robe noire et d'une cape de la même couleur.  
Bellatrix Lestrange attendait quelque chose, elle était angoissée et sursautait au moindre bruit.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait participé à une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres au département des mystères, et tué au cour d'un accrochage avec l'ordre son cousin qui se trouvait dans le camp ennemi. Elle ne l'avait pas cherché, juste essayé de le stupéfixier, malheureusement, il avait été aspiré par l'arcade.

Bellatrix ne se faisait toutefois pas de mauvais sang pour cela, non, en fait ceci représentait le cadet de ses soucis, c'était un ennemi comme un autre. Juste elle n'aimait pas tuer des personnes de sa propre famille, cela portait malheur disait-on. Il vallait mieux dans ces situations déléguer la tache à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Soudain il y eu comme une rafale de vent, mais à l'intérieur de la chambre donnant sur le balcon, la mangemort se retourna alors avec un sursaut effrayé et tomba à genou en voyant un homme s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé et hargneux :  
- maître s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas ma...  
mais il ne la laissa pas finir, sa baguette était déjà prête et il s'écria :  
- Endoloris !  
La femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra, l'homme la laissa se tordre par terre quelques instants puis abaissa sa baguette.  
Bellatrix se redressa à bout de souffle, elle avait le visage blême et tenta une nouvelle fois de plaider sa cause.  
- maître, je...  
- tais toi ! lui ordonna Voldemort d'un ton furieux, six, six gamins tu m'entends ? Espèce  
d'incapable !  
Elle voulut encore répondre  
- je... nous avons aussi du combattre l'ordre du phoenix maître, ils...  
- je t'ai dit de te taire ! l'ordre n'est arrivé qu'au bout d'une demi heure ! vous aviez largement assez de temps pour tuer Harry Potter et ses amis et prendre la prophétie !  
Elle secoua la tête, bien que ce soit totalement inutile et reparla encore. Elle aggravait son cas de façon lamentable.  
- c'est Lucius maître, dit-elle d'une voix perçante il a voulu parlementer avec Pott...  
- Endoloris ! tu est aussi fautive que lui Bella ! Et Lord Voldemort le sait ! Cria le mage  
noir à sa fidèle qui se tordait de douleur en hurlant et sanglotant sur le sol.  
Bellatrix s'évanouit rapidement, elle savait depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle venait de tomber en disgrâce. Voldemort ne la ranima pas pour continuer, sans doute avait-il autre chose à faire, il aurait tout le temps pour lui faire payer son erreur après. Finalement il ne se soucia plus d'elle jusqu'au lendemain, lorsqu'il remarqua son absence à la réunion journalière. Rogue fut chargé de la trouver et la ramener.

Savoir ou était Bellatrix ne lui prit guère de temps, la mangemort était encore étendue sur le balcon, cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle était inconsciente, effet secondaire du sortilège doloris. Il la ranima:

- Lestrange, le maître est en colère!

La femme remua faiblement et cligna des yeux dans la lumière du petit matin, elle finit par s'assoir puis se lever. Rogue fit alors une découverte un peu embarrassante, le devinant, Bellatrix le foudroya du regard.

- Ne dis rien ou je... le menaça t-elle.

Le pseudo-mangemort sourit, et grimaça intérieurement, il plaignait déjà ce gosse alors qu'il n'était même pas né.

Azkaban était toujours aussi sinistre comme prison mais pour Rodolphus cela n'avait pas de sens, au moins il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs pour les tuer à petit feu, ils pouvaient jouer aux cartes. Mine de rien c'était presque la belle vie, plus de maître pour un petit moment, plus d'ordres, plus de menaces et de punitions.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, mais pourtant le mangemort était à vif, sa femme lui manquait. S'il l'avait dit à qui que se soit il aurait passé pour un fou, pourtant c'était vrai. Les quatorze dernières années il avait fini par s'habituer à son absence. Mais à leur évasion il avait eu le bonheur de la retrouver. Bonheur teinté d'un peu d'amertume en découvrant combien les démons en cagoule l'avaient affectée, transformant son caractère difficile en véritable folie à retardement. Elle était minée, mais envers lui elle restait comme avant ils avaient ardemment profité de leurs retrouvailles.

Bellatrix n'aimait pas son mari, pas d'amour du moins, elle le considérait comme un grand ami, un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle le respectait toujours, ils formaient une équipe depuis l'enfance. Elle n'aimait personne si ce n'est le maître à qui elle vouait un amour platonique et sans espoir. Rodolphus était fou de sa femme, il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait avait été convié à ses neuf ans, il l'adorait. Ils avaient peu d'écart pour des sang pur, lui avait vingt trois ans au moment de son arrestation, elle vingt et elle faisait plus. Aujourd'hui ils avaient respectivement trente sept et trente quatre ans.

Une explosion retentit non loin, pour Rodolphus cela signifiait que s'en était fini de la tranquillité mais qu'il allait revoir sa femme. Il se leva et se prépara à sa seconde évasion. Dommage que ce soit pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres.


	3. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

_Un enfant? Tu attends... Un enfant?_

_Oui,_ souffla Bellatrix avec agacement, _il sera là à Noël._

Le mangemort regarda son épouse, éberlué, il tenta de calculer. Cela faisait donc... On était en juillet... Trois ou quatre mois déjà de grossesse.

Une légère bosse se voyait sous la robe de Bellatrix, personne n'avait dû la remarquer jusqu'alors tant elle était peu prononcée.

_Dois-je attendre un fils, ou une fille?_ Demanda Rodolphus pour se donner contenance.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel sans se dérider:

_Comment veux tu que je le sache?_ Répliqua t-elle avec un soupçon de dédain.

_Désolé, je suis un peu désorienté._

_Aucune importance._

Bellatrix lui avait presque coupé la parole, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre sans plus faire attention à lui et contempla d'un air absent le jardin qui s'étendait sur le domaine Malefoy. Rodolphus s'avança et la prit par la taille, elle se dégagea sèchement.

_Arrête._

_Je suis heureux pour nous Bellatrix, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps._

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, cette fois ci elle ne le chassa pas mais répliqua sur un ton quelque peu acide:

_Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Mes priorités ne se sont jamais situées dans ce domaine! De plus je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais très bien. Pour moi cet enfant ne signifie absolument rien d'autre que n'importe quel autre. Je m'en occuperai, c'est mon devoir, mais il a intérêt à filer droit autrement je serais sans scrupule._

_Moi je t'aime Bella,_ répondit Rodolphus, _visiblement nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes conclusions._

_Tu m'aimes..._

La voix de Bellatrix s'était faîte cynique et moqueuse en plus de l'amertume qu'elle dégageait déjà, elle ajouta:

_Tu as un don pour l'hypocrisie Rod._

_Non je suis sincère._

_Dans ce cas tu es fou et idiot, c'est encore pire._

_Au moins nous sommes deux dans ce cas._

Bellatrix lui laissa le dernier mot, elle leva les mains avec un sourire sans joie comme pour signifier qu'il avait gagné.

_Je te l'accorde,_ dit-elle, _au moins un point que nous avons en commun. En plus d'être tous deux en profonde disgrâce auprès du maître... Il n'empêche que tu as commis une erreur en demandant ma main visiblement._

_Je ne le regretterai pas, quoi qu'il advienne.._

_C'est réciproque, je ne regrette pas que ce soit à toi que l'on m'ait mariée._

Les seigneur des ténèbres ne se montra pas clément envers les perdants du ministère, tous eurent droit à une punition sévère. Celle de Rodolphus resta parmi les plus mémorables tant le maître se déchaîna sur lui.

Il s'évanouit et ne reprit conscience que douze heures plus tard. Bellatrix était à son chevet.

_Je commençais sérieusement à me faire du soucis,_ dit-elle.

Le mangemort remarqua qu'il était étendu sur leur lit et qu'on lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de nuit et Bellatrix le regardait avec un visage sombre.

_Combien de... Temps Bella?_

_Une nuit environ, il est bientôt sept heure. Tu as eu plusieurs accès de fièvre entre temps_

_Merci._

Son épouse grimaça, accentuant la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front et rajouta sur un ton sec:

_Drago a été enrôlé à la fin de la réunion, Lucius fait retomber la faute sur moi, selon lui j'ai fait échouer le plan du ministère._

_C'est faux,_ répondit laconiquement Rodolphus.

_Il n'empêche, _répondit Bellatrix, _Cissy est infecte avec moi depuis, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à lui régler son compte si je reste ici. Il est largement temps de nous retrouver une maison. Allons à douze square Upset, mon père me l'a légué et le ministère n'y a pas accès car c'est un fidelitas que je suis la seule à connaître à présent._

Rodolphus hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir, la perspective de quitter le manoir l'enthousiasmait, il faudrait bien sûr remettre la maison de sa femme en état, mais bon... Cela ne représentait pas de difficulté majeure.

_Tu as raison,_ répondit-il, _c'est ce que nous allons faire dés aujourd'hui._

Bellatrix sembla satisfaite.

_Nos affaires sont prêtes,_ dit-elle.


End file.
